User Model Registration
Guidelines To reserve models, or list the models you already have taken, please list them under your heading. If any models are here, they cannot be used with any other roleplay account(s), unless given to permission to use the same model under certain circumstances by the user already using the model and/or an administrator of the wiki. Also, reserving models needs to have a set date when you will use them by. This date cannot be any longer than three weeks away from when you put the date there, and it cannot be changed. After the date is up, you cannot reserve the model again, but you can use the model for a character, it just won't be reserved. Thanks! Templates When you have performed an infraction (most likely unintenntionally), you will recieve one of the following templates on your message wall from either an active admin or the Head of Roleplay. The templates are still a WIP, and new ones are still being added. DO NOT add to these templates unless given permission to do so by an admin. Thanks! Template:UMRNotice Template:UMRSameModel User Models Rida USED MODELS # Victoria Justice - Freya Kylan # Lily Collins - Valeria Kordan # Katya Miro - Isabella Raynes # Thalia Crawford - Juliette Vale # Phoebe Tonkins - Artemis Dalton # Jeon Jungkook - Damon Nyron # Tori Kelly - Noria Caverly # JB (Got7) - Aiden Lytle # Daniel Sharman - Axel Zenon # Minka Kelly - Delilah Allerton # Nina Dobrev - Aria Marino # Park Chanyeol (EXO) - Jaxon Novak RESERVED MODELS # Natalie Dyer - March 6th # Froy Gutierrez - March 13th Vee USED MODELS # Kendall Jenner - Carmen Joyce # Gigi Hadid - Summer Flores # Danielle Campbell - Piper Rossi # Elle Fanning - Jaden Levine # Francisco Lachowski - Camden Jackson # Cara Delevingne - Cassia Rivera # Lili Reinhart - Phoebe Collins # Miranda Kerr - Astrid Delacort # Fan Bing-Bing - Eden Navarro RESERVED MODELS Shailenne Woodley - March 8th Manu Rios - March 15th Sofie am using #Daisy Ridley - Demelza Auditore #Peyton List - Adrijana Glenmark #Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Evie N'evergreen #Anne Hathaway - Cosima Bettencourt #Margot Robbie - Beatrice de Adel #Lana Condor - Elena Levine #Trace Lysette - Adriana Conwyn-Jennings reserved #Min Yoongi BTS #Gregg Sulkin #Choi Hansol SEVENTEEN Light and Bright USED MODELS # Mayuri Spalding: Parvana, from the Breadwinner # Ingrid Mirjah: Ingrid Nilsen, aka MissGlamorazzi # Adelaide Luciani: Brooklyn and Bailey McKnight (two identical twin models approved by Z-FunWithBooks) # Mira Nemani: Sushmita Sen # Renette Kim: Angelababy # Schuyler Leigh: Tamaki Suoh # Hari Kumar: Sunny Pawar RESERVED MODELS # Aalyrah Caldwell (march 10th) Crystal # Lenaya Alena: Avril Lavigne (storyline) # Lyla Opal: Kingston Foster # Haley Maverick: Nikki Reed (storyline) # Ellianna Brookstone: Danielle Campbell (storyline) # Evly Hivers: Courtney Eaton # Geoffrey West: Cameron Boyce # Hope Norris: Zendaya (shared with Via) # Emily Archer: Amy Pond # Eliza McCray: India Eisley. # Zane Capel: Zac Efron # Charlotte Wright: Ciara Bravo # Ember Barnes: Rhiannon Leigh Wryn # Bella Anderson: Stefanie Scott # Wolf Monarch: Hayden Sumerall # Scarlett Joyce: Kylie Jenner (shared with Sophia) # Diego Martins: Daniel Skye (shared with Alpha) # Echo Provasi: Nicole Anderson # Ayden Carmen: Jay Ulloa (storyline) # Amber Morrison: Selena Gomez (shared with Luna) # Noelia Reyes: Eleonora Gaggero Reserved Models: Betsyfranisdamesmer Used Models: # Paris Jackson: Kristen Bell #Eloise Parker: Hailee Stainfield #June Blou: Anne Pavaga #Felicity Cymbre: Dalila Bela #Alex Steele: Aymeric Jett Montaz #Delta Windshire: Emily Skinner #Vixen Monarch: Julia Tomasone #Keade Lyric: Devyn Nekoda #Star Tyro: Willow Shields Reserved Models: Amandla Stenberg- 26th of February 'Mallowmelt' USED MODELS #AnnaSophia Robb: Aya Edain #Madeliene McGraw: Lily Donell #Lindsay Hansen: Autumn Palmer #Brigit Mendler: Mickey Martin #Tenzing Torgay Trainor: Alexander Rodriguez RESERVED MODELS None 'Maddie' # Mackenzie Foy - Lillian Clement # Freya Tingley - Ivy Delaney # Ariel Mortman - Kadence Griffin # Jonathan Whitesell - Xander Stars # Rose McIver - Lotus Parsons # Jared S. Gilmore - Calix Jace # Julian Morris - Robin Asker RESERVED MODELS: # Grace Van Dien- December 7 [[User:Rararobin14|'Via']] USED MODELS #Olivia Holt - Daphne Woods #Dove Cameron (sharing with Hannah :) -Nory Benton #Noah Centino-Kace Wilson #Lily Collins (shared with Rida :) -Briana Atickon #Zendaya-Angel Fox #Chris Colfer-Logan Beckett Reserved Madeline Petch-Feb 19 Haille Steinfeld-Febury 19 SuldreenSong # Rowan Blanchard- Radelle Mir # Natalie Portman- Rhea Libre # Mena Massoud- Sol Falkor Z USED: # Hayley LeBlanc- Lena Clark # Piper McLean - Serena Evers # Jason Grace - Ethan Parks # Naomi Scott - Kaitlyn Ford #Corey Fogelmanis - Conner Winds #Luna Blaise - Ariadne Rene # Karlie Kloss - Irene Stardust #Cherokee Pearce - Alexis Opal Reserved- none at the moment, subject to change Gildie-Everblaze USED: # Grace Phipps - Celia Colmyre TheBookShelf USED: # Jenna Ortega - Celine Astrov # Alia Bhatt - Francesca Demane # Emily Rudd- Amelie Grove # Selena Gomez- Juniper Kix # Jayden Bartels- Embry Greene # Ariana Grande- Breanne Colins # Victoia Justice (Shared with Rida)- Bella McQueen # Loren Gray- Rochella Brent Galexia the ARMY USED: # Irene(Red Velvet)-Stara Lynn Lee # Momo(Twice)-Lyanna Ann Forest # Jimin(BTS)-Angel Strian # V(BTS)-Admon Dullake # Kai(EXO)-Kai Houghton # Baekhyun(EXO)-Lucian McCombs # JiU(Dreamcatcher)-Sakura Alphin(template in process) # Kyulkyung(Pristin)- Seraphina Gerjentire # Kris Wu- Darius Gerjentire(template in process) Reserve Models: Yuna(ITZY)- March 11th Ryujin(ITZY)- March 11th Lisa(BlackPink)- March 13th Siyeon(Dreamcatcher)-March 12th IU-March 10th Ella Gross-March 12th Bib·li·o·ma·ni·ac USED: # Banita Sandhu - Zahira Shakhalma Schwanegesang USED: # Dua Lipa- Zunairah Carter Charlotte USED: # Drawing-Brynn Vacker Roses Used: #Ellie Bamber.Maisie Graham #Jonah Hauer-KingAudrick Dalton #Emmy Perry Primrose Dalton Category:Roleplay Help